A Persistent Patient
by Newbie GK
Summary: Sano was idiot. But he still knew a good thing when he saw it.  Alternative Universe.


**Author's Note**: This is a birthday fic for nervonna who requested a Sano/Megumi story with the word "fire" as a prompt. It took forever but it is finally done. I apologize for any errors but I was in a rush to finish by the deadline. If you do find anything wrong, feel free to point it out and I will correct it. Enjoy.

**Summary**: Sano was idiot. But he still knew a good thing when he saw it.

**Warning**: Swear words, because Sano has a foul mouth. And because he is such a bad influence on other people.

**Status**: Complete

* * *

A Persistent Patient

* * *

Those bastards deserved it. He was sick of hearing them talk shit about Jou-chan and if it took his fists reducing their faces to raw meat then so be it. They would learn their lesson. And if not, well he would be around to teach them again. He would teach them as many times as necessary until they understood Kaoru was not to messed with. Sano had looked out for her since they were kids, he wasn't about to stop any time soon.

"I still can't believe you broke your hand. Again."

Sano just grimaced as the limb in question continued to throb. "I don't need a hospital," he grumbled.

Kaoru shot him a look that had his shoulders rising defensively and sent a petulant whine into his voice. "I don't," he protested.

She snorted but kept driving. Sano sighed and stared out the window. The apartments and brick duplexes blurred into a red and white checkered scene. Growing up on the streets, he never knew what it was like to live in a home like those. Sano turned his attention to fiddling with the radio. A small hand deftly smacked his fingers away.

"Hey!"

"My car, my radio. End of discussion."

"You weren't even listening to anything."

"Exactly, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet now before I have to sacrifice my evening screaming at you." Blue eyes turned to fix him with a quick look. "What were you thinking?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't thinking. I was bored."

He saw her eyes roll and knew she wasn't buying the lie. "You were so bored you just happened to pick a fight with the guys who have been hassling me lately at the dojo?"

"Yep."

"Gonna stick with that story?"

"Yep."

"I fight my own battles, Sano."

"Of course you do."

She glared. "Keep patronizing me and your other hand is going to end up broken."

He laughed. "Whatever, you say Jou-chan, whatever you say."

The drive to the hospital was surprisingly short. A blessing considering by the time they arrive, his hand was swollen and his fingers looked like overstuffed sausages. The unnatural blue and black coloring didn't help matters either.

Kaoru took one look at his hand and shook her head. "Idiot," she muttered as she herded him into the ER.

"Can I get some help here," she called once the pair breached the automatic door.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"Stupidity," Kaoru shot back, "and a broken hand."

Sano barely had a moment to glare at his childhood friend before a low feminine laugh had his eyes glancing in another direction. A woman cloaked by a white doctor's robe stood at the edge of the counter. Her ruby red lips smirking as she looked at them.

"The second we can fix. You're on your own for the first," she said readjusting the clipboard in her hands.

Kaoru smiled. "I'll take whatever help I can get."

The woman doctor nodded, a short bob of her head. "I'm Dr. Megumi Takani, head of the ER. Follow me," she barked and turned to walk down the hallway at a brisk pace.

Sano managed to appreciate the fact the robes only slightly hindered his view of the swing of her hips before Kaoru's bony elbow dug its way past his ribs and into his left lung. He wheezed, gasping for air.

"My tolerance for stupidity is filled for the night," she informed him before grabbing a clipboard to fill out his forms, "don't be an idiot."

Sano grinned when he recovered his breath. "We'll see about that," he said moving to follow the doctor down the hall.

"I mean it," Kaoru shouted after him.

He ignored her. He had a foxy lady doctor to find. The woman had paused at the end of the hallway waiting for him to catch up.

"You always this slow?" she asked, violet eyes regarded him carefully.

He grinned. The lady was tall for a girl but he still surpassed her by about a foot. "You always got such an attitude?"

Her violet eyes narrowed and her dark lips pursed. But rather than firing back a retort, she took in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Come on birdbrain," she growled, turning to walk down the hallway. The sharp staccato of her walk had him glancing downwards and letting off a wolf whistle. The woman had a good three inch pair of heels. The way she spun on that thin silver of a heel had his eyes widening.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, one hand already on her hip.

Sano held up his good hand in a placating gesture but the slight pink of embarrassment on her cheeks had him fighting off a smirk. "Nothing, nothing," he said.

"Then keep your mouth shut," she snapped.

Sano's grin grew wider; she was hot when she got pissed. "Yes, ma'am," he drawled enjoying the way her eyes seemed to promise fire and destruction. He wasn't completely sure but it sounded like she was muttering profanities under her breath. He chuckled. No doubt about it, this woman was totally into him.


End file.
